For example, PTL 1 discloses an elevator control device. The control device includes a regenerative resistance. The regenerative resistance wastefully consumes power generated during regenerative operation of the elevator as heat. Therefore, there is a case where a device which regenerates power to a power supply side is added to the control device including the regenerative resistance.
At this time, if a value of a bus voltage at which the regenerative resistance is turned on is not taken into account, power is continued to be supplied to the regenerative resistance. In this case, the regenerative resistance is overheated. Therefore, a device which regenerates power to the power supply side is manually adjusted. As a result, the value of the bus voltage is appropriately set.